Julius Romano
Julius Romana is the head of the Navy's Supernova project. History Early History Through unknown circumstances, Julius Romano joined the United States Navy, and eventually became a part of their research and development division. As a high-ranking Naval officer, Romano was aware that the U.S. Government intended to shut down one of the Armed Forces branches by 2010. When the United States discovered that German scientists were working on the construction of a bomb capable of destroying all life on Earth, they decided to build one of their own. Romano was assigned to lead the Supernova project, which would be a joint effort between the U.S. Navy and DARPA. Eventually the Navy had a workable Supernova shell, and Romano's team then set to work locating a source of Thyrium-261, which was a critical component in the superbomb. Eventually rumours of an Incan idol supposedly carved from Thyrium came to Romano's knowledge, and he quickly began arranging a mission to locate it in Peru. However, a massacre at the holy abbey where a monk's manuscript which revealed the Idol's location led to its theft, but fortunately Romano and his team were able to acquire a copy of the manuscript. Because they required someone to translate the manuscript into English, Romano quickly recruited the best Latin linguist, Ed Devereux, from Harvard University, to his team. Temple Soon after recruiting Devereux and retrieving the copy of the Santiago manuscript, Romano and his team headed to Peru to begin their search for the Spirit of the People Idol. However, unbeknownst to them, Martin Race was in fact assisting a rogue Army Special Projects Division operation led by Frank Nash in constructing a Supernova, and the DARPA engineer apparently had some hand in delaying Romano's team by having them follow the wrong trail of statues leading to the Vilcafor village. After nearly two days, Romano and his team eventually located the village where the Idol was now kept, with Nash and his own team having already arrived. Having apparently lost patience with the delay and irked by the presence of Nash's team, Romano had his trio of Super Stallions open fire on the village. However, Nash's air support arrived moments later and brought down the other two Super Stallions and forcing Romano's chopper to land in the Vilcafor village. After exiting their chopper, Romano and his team were forced to their knees by Nash's men. Romano stated that Nash's actions weren't sanctioned by the U.S. and that the Army was not suposed to possess a Supernova, and would have him brought up on criminal charges. Nash's response was to shoot Romano in the head and continue executing the rest of his team. Soon afterwards, the natives from the village Romano had opened fire on recovered his the other bodies that had been left in Vilcafor and dropped them down a shaft into the temple to feed the Rapas. Trivia *In the afternote in the 2010 edition of Temple, Matthew Reilly stated that he originally intended the ending to include Race being kidnapped by the Navy team and taken to an aircraft carrier, and being forced to set off an explosive before escaping by launching a jeep off a launch sling. This implies that Romano was originally going to be the final antagonist of Temple before the idea was scrapped. Category:Characters Category:Temple Category:Temple Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers